Forever Linked
by onyxinlife
Summary: Prequel to my story 'Come To Me'. Ciel hasn't really put her parents death behind her. After moving to her aunt Angelina's home, she meets a rather weird character all the kids are afraid of. Ciel isn't really afraid but more fascinated.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again. The characters in this anime/manga just wouldn't shut up. This is going to be a sort of a one shots prequel to my story 'come to me'. It will focus on Ciel first moving to her aunt's home after her parents death and meeting Alois. Chapter length with vary and I'm open for suggestions for the one shots. This is a female Ciel and not a male one. If not to your taste read at your own discretion. **

**Onyxinlife.**

_Ciel is fourteen when she first meets Alois Trancy_

"Ciel, make sure your uniform's ready for Monday. I don't want to be late"

"Yes, Aunt Angelina" Ciel said.

Her feet walked quietly across the hall and into the laundry room. Her uniform hung on the back of the door, already washed and neatly pressed. She closed the door and went to check on her aunt. She crept into her aunt's room and found her fast asleep. Ciel's heart went out to her aunt. Angelina must have exhausted herself with funeral preparations and the stress of losing her sister.

Ciel grabbed her jacket and headed out. She had been at her aunt's home during holidays but she had never really lived here. The neighbourhood was quiet and peaceful as Ciel walked along. The homes were beautifully decorated and the gardens were groomed to perfection. She could hear a few kids laughing as she entered the local park.

She bought an ice cream and lounged on a bench. Kids ran past her, laughing and giggling. She envied how innocent they were as they ran to their parents. As she sat there, the park gradually emptied as five o'clock rolled around. There was total silence as the last few children left.

A faint rustling made her turn around. The bushes behind her were moving.

"Who are you?" Ciel stood and stared at the bush as it continued shaking.

Ciel finally grew frustrated and kicked at the bush. Someone rolled out of the bush with a loud yelp.

"Who are you? Were you watching me?" Ciel asked.

"You didn't have to kick me" The blond boy stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"I'll kick anyone who spies on me, pervert" Ciel spat.

"Pervert? Hello, I was just watching you"

"So you admit you were watching me. Therefore, you are a pervert" Ciel said with a smirk.

"You're new in this town and I like to know everything" He shrugged.

"Your name?" Ciel asked.

"Why? Going to report me to the police?"

"Maybe"

"The police won't do anything. They're too used to me by now" he replied.

"I'm wasting my time just by talking to you, aren't I?" Ciel asked.

"Oh come on, I'm not that boring, am I?"

"I'm leaving" Ciel turned and began walking away.

"I'm Alois Trancy, by the way! Remember the name!" he called out.

Ciel turned and stuck her tongue out childishly at him. Alois laughed loudly, his voice echoing around the park. Ciel ran all the way back home where she endured a severe scolding from her aunt for not telling her where she had gone.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again" Ciel apologised.

"I can let you off once, Ciel but don't do that again. I already lost my sister. I don't want to lose you" Angelina said.

Ciel hugged her aunt and then headed off to eat dinner. While she was brushing her teeth before bed, her thoughts returned to that blond boy in the park. Alois Trancy? What kind of name was that?

"Ciel, I'll be working late tomorrow so you'll have the house to yourself. If you're going out and you're going to be late then text me" Angelina called from her room.

"Aunt Angelina. Do you someone named Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"Alois Trancy? He's that boy who scares children at the local park. Oh Ciel, did he do something to you?" Angelina appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ciel spat into the sink, "No, he was peeking out through the bushes today. He told me his name so I was just wondering if you knew him".

"He is a very decent boy. He donates to all the neighbourhood events and to the Phantomhive museum as well. I just don't know if he actually enjoys scaring the children or if he's just bored" Angelina said.

"I'll go to bed then. Goodnight" Ciel kissed her aunt on the cheek and headed to her room.

"Goodnight, Ciel" Angelina replied just as Ciel shut her bedroom door.

As she fell asleep, Ciel realised that today, Alois Trancy had actually brought a smirk on her face. That was something that had never happened since her parents had died.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ciel is fourteen when she first meets Amber_

"Back again, darling? I knew you couldn't stay away"

Ciel turned when she heard that teasing voice and spotted Alois. He was dressed in casual blue jeans and a dark purple shirt. His blond hair was ruffled from the wind and his eyes lingered on Ciel's bare legs. Ciel rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Alois sat down next to her and began whistling.

"Can't you shut up?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Darling, why don't you tell me your name first?" Alois smirked.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel replied.

"Oh so you're Ciel. Angelina's niece"

"How do you know my aunt?"

"I donate to your little museum all the time. Mostly because my ancestor was part of your ancestor's history" Alois replied.

"I haven't really read about my ancestor so I didn't really know that"

"Well you should. I've got the old history books at my house that you can read" Alois said.

Ciel nodded and began humming to herself. Alois continued whistling and both began a silly tune between themselves. Ciel cracked a smile and Alois grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

"At least I got you to smile. You should smile more" Alois said.

"I don't really have many reasons to smile right now" Ciel replied.

"Yeah I know, your parents died and you moved here where no one really cares about you. Well, my parents are dead and my brother and I don't have any guardian to take care of us. We just have our butler Claude" Alois said.

"I didn't know that. I'm really sorry" Ciel said.

"I've got my brother. And now I've got you too" Alois grinned.

"Me?"

"You're exactly like me. So how about we be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. We're both orphans, both alone, both rich" Ciel snorted at this. "How about it, Ciel?"

"Fine" Ciel smiled as he whooped in the air.

"Friends forever" Alois declared. He stood up on the bench and threw his arms up to the heavens. Ciel giggled as he began dancing a Russian jig right on the bench nearly kicking her off.

"Hey!" Ciel stood and pulled him down to the ground.

"We're friends. You're stuck with me" Alois dragged his tongue over her cheek making her recoil.

"Eww, what did you do that for?" Ciel was disgusted.

"Your face is tasty" Alois said and he began running around, his arms spread out wide.

Ciel shook her head in amusement and then ran after him. Alois turned and stuck his tongue out at her. Ciel smirked and then ran even faster. She latched onto his back, making him fall over. They collapsed onto the grass, still laughing their heads off. Ciel panted for breath and then pushed Alois off her.

"If it isn't Alois Trancy. Found a girlfriend, have you?" A scathing voice said.

Alois and Ciel sat up. Ciel looked up at a girl who had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was smirking down at the them and Ciel noted her tight clothes and near perfect figure.

"What do you want now, Amber?" Alois asked, standing up.

"Just wondering what a freak like you is doing in such a beautiful place. Why don't you just throw yourself off the school roof?" Amber said.

Ciel stood up in confusion. How could this girl tell Alois to commit suicide?

"Just shut up, Amber" Alois said.

"Why? Going to cry to mommy? Oh, I forgot, you don't have one" Amber laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Ciel shouted. Alois and Amber turned to her in shock.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to lose your parents? Apparently not, since you're dressed so well and you've been groomed to perfection. You should learn to appreciate your parents and everything they've done for you. You have no idea how many times committing suicide has gone through my head after my parents died. How dare you come up here and tell Alois to kill himself!"

Ciel grabbed Alois's hand and proceeded to drag him away. Amber stood there in shock. Alois himself stared at Ciel who refused to look at him. They stopped at the corner of the street and Ciel took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"How dare she?! How can someone be so cruel?"

"Ciel, it's fine. She's always been a bitch. Nothing's ever really going to change" Alois said.

He wrapped his arms around Ciel and hung his head over her shoulder. Ciel, unaccustomed to hugs, stood there motionless.

"Thanks" Alois whispered in her ear. "No one's ever defended me like that before".

"You're welcome" Ciel whispered back. She placed her arms awkwardly on his back and held him close.

**I didn't think I would get such a huge response. Thank you for your support!**

**Onyxinlife**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ciel is fourteen when she meets Luke._

Ciel ran a hand through her newly cut blue black hair. Angelina had wailed and cried when her niece had pointed at the style she wanted. Ciel had ignored her and allowed the hair stylist to do what she wanted. The result was Ciel's elbow length silky hair was now gone. The cut wasn't too bad. Instead of a girl, she looked like a boy now. Her hair framed her face, highlighting her high cheekbones and little button nose.

"You look awesome!" Alois crowed when they met at the park yet again.

"Thanks" Ciel smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not complaining but what brought this on?" Alois asked as he examined her hair.

"I needed a change" Ciel replied.

"You look exactly like your ancestor now. This is so cool!"

"Who exactly is my ancestor? It's ridiculous that you know more than I do" Ciel asked.

"Come to my house right now. I'll show you all the books I've got" Alois stood up and stretched.

"Your house?"

"Yeah. Come on, I won't kill you" Alois grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her out of the park.

"I have to go home early. School starts tomorrow" Ciel said as Alois dragged her along.

"I know. We go to the same school"

Ciel sighed and they got to a well kept house not far from the park. Ciel widened her eyes as she realised Alois lived just two streets away from her aunt's home. Alois walked up the steps and then unlocked the door. Ciel followed him inside and took off her shoes like Alois did.

"Claude! I'm home!" Alois called out.

An extremely tall man emerged from what appeared to be the dining room. His pale skin contrasted with the black butlers outfit he was wearing. His gold eyes stared at Ciel curiously before bowing to both of them.

"Welcome home, Master Alois and friend"

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, Claude. My new friend" Alois said.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Ciel said politely.

"You as well, my lady" Claude replied.

"We'll be in the library, Claude" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand and took her up the stairs.

"He's your butler, right?" Ciel asked as Alois switched on the lights in the library.

"Yeah. He just showed up after my parent's died and I recognised him from when I was a kid so I let him in. My little brother loves him and he's bound by some promise he made my dad or something like that. I don't really bother asking and he doesn't really talk much" Alois explained.

He examined the shelves for a moment before pulling a large tome and nearly collapsing to the floor due to the weight. Ciel rushed to his side and both if them heaved the book onto the table. Alois began turning the pages carefully so they wouldn't tear and then smiled in succession.

"Here it is" he pointed to the page.

Ciel bent down and began reading silently.

_Ciel Phantomhive (1876- 1900) was born in London, England. He was born to Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive nee Burless. Ciel Phantomhive is described to have blue black hair, large blue eyes and a lean physique. He was married to Lady Elizabeth Midford, daughter of the Earl of Scotoni._

_They had one child before Lord Ciel passed away due to natural reasons. After his death, Lady Elizabeth took the reins of the company and raised their son who was named Victor. Lord Ciel lost his parents at the age of eleven to a house fire and he had been kidnapped during the fire. However, he returned a few months later with a butler by his side who took the position of his protector_

_After his death, the butler who is said to be named Sebastian sent gifts to all of his Lord's acquaintances and then disappeared a month after Victor Phantomhive was born._

_Lord Ciel Phantomhive also held the impressive title of being the Queen Victoria's Guard Dog, a title which all the Phantomhive Family heads retain. According to many Lord Ciel was the most successful out of all the Queen's Guard Dogs, many times beating Lord Alois Trancy to solving the crime._

"So your ancestor hated mine because he could never solve the crime quickly enough?" Ciel asked.

"I think it was more than that. Some say that Lord Alois Trancy had a liking for Lady Elizabeth but she loved Lord Ciel more" Alois replied.

"Do you have a picture?" Ciel asked.

"Of who?"

"Of my ancestor. Lord Ciel"

"I don't have one. None of the history books do but the museum that your parents built up outside of London has a huge portrait in the front entrance. You look so much like him, it scares me" Alois explained.

A bell rang throughout the house and Ciel jumped. Alois however, closed the book and slowly placed it back on the shelf.

"It's tea time" Alois said. Ciel nodded and followed him down the stairs.

When Alois got to the bottom of the stairs, a little someone glomped him hard enough to fall onto the tiled floors.

"Hi, Luke. How was soccer?" Alois asked.

"It was awesome!"

Ciel smiled as she took in the little boy who just couldn't shut up. His red hair and big brown eyes were just adorable.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Ciel. What's your name?" Ciel bent down to his level.

"I'm Luke! I'm ten!" Luke grinned up at her.

"You're so cute!" Ciel pinched his cheeks making him laugh.

"Tea is served" Claude announced.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciel is fourteen when she plays her first ever prank._

"You are in a really horrible mood" Alois commented.

Ciel slammed her book bag on the table and sat down fuming. Her eyes glittered and her cheeks were bright red. She took routine deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What happened?" Alois asked.

"That bitch Amber is going to get it one day. She better watch out" Ciel spat.

"What did she do?" Alois handed her a cold bottle of water.

"She tripped me right in front of everyone! The teacher was barely holding in his laughter. How dare she do that to the heir of Phantom Companies? She is so going to get it" Ciel took a large gulp of water.

"What have you got in mind?" Alois asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to get her back, right? Don't tell me that was all talk"

"Phantomhives never go back on their words" Ciel said.

"So do you have an idea or not?" Alois asked.

"Well I was thinking of dying her hair green or something. I have gym with her tomorrow and I don't know where to get dye from" Ciel replied.

"You're lucky you have me. I have loads of dye at home and in my locker saved up from one of Luke's projects" Alois said.

"Wicked. Do the girls shower after gym?" Ciel asked.

"Yes they do. All the girls bring their hair products, shampoos and other stuff on the first day of school which is today. After school, we can break into Amber's locker and replace her shampoo with hair dye. Tomorrow after gym, her hair will be horrific" Alois replied.

"What if she leaves school early?"

"School policy states that students are required to stay until noon. After that they can get special permission to go home" Alois replied.

"So lets do this. I didn't bring my stuff for gym so I could ask for permission to come back after school. How do we know which locker is Amber's?".

"The lockers are labelled. I just hope that the secretary gives you special permission" Alois replied.

"Oh I know she will" Ciel smirked.

Ciel entered the school office and then took a deep breath. Alois followed right behind her and hung back as she walked to the secretary.

"Oh, it's you, Ciel. How can I help you?" the secretary, Ms. Devina asked.

"Well, you see Miss, I didn't really know that you had to bring your bath stuff for gym today and well since shops close by the time school lets out, I won't be able to buy any in time" Ciel adopted a sad face nearly making Alois snort in laughter.

"Ciel, I don't know how I can exactly help you out of this. It is already past noon. I suppose I can give you a pass to leave school and buy your supplies. You can bring them tomorrow morning" Ms. Devina said.

"Can I just bring them after school? It's easier that way" Ciel asked.

"Let me just write out a permission slip for you. The headmistress will make an exception since you're new at this school"

Alois chuckled when Ms. Devina walked into the headmistress's office. Ciel turned and gave him a thumbs up. Devina returned and handed Ciel the permission slip. Ciel thanked her before rushing out of the office with Alois at her heels.

"You are just the best actress I have ever seen!" Alois crowed as they ran away from the office.

"You forget whose daughter I am. My dad used to take me to his meetings all the time because I could kiss up to the important people" Ciel said.

"So lets go" Alois said.

"I'm the only one who has permission" Ciel held up the piece of paper.

"Who says I need permission to get out of school?" Alois winked.

"You should stay. Set up the dye so we can put it in the shampoo. I'll be back with my stuff" Ciel said.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ciel returned after school and found Alois hanging around the gym lockers. He was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt.

"I had gym before this" Alois replied to Ciel's unspoken question.

"Lets set this up before going home" Ciel said.

They entered the girl's locker room and Alois coughed at the overdose of perfume and deodorant. Ciel checked the lockers and then found Amber's. She pull a bobby pin out of her hair, making her bangs fall into her eyes. She unlocked the locker and then grabbed Amber's shampoo. She pulled off the top and poured it down the sink. Alois put the dye in and Ciel closed the bottle tight.

They replaced the bottle, locked the locker and ran off. Ciel couldn't help laughing as they ran away from the school. The next day, Ciel was one of the first to shower after gym class and she was blow drying her hair when she heard the scream from one of the girls. She turned and then grinned when she saw Amber's green hair. It was a neon green since Amber was a blond.

"Nice hair, Amber" Ciel said.

"What?" Amber glanced at herself in the mirror and let out a blood curdling shriek. Ciel burst out laughing.

"You! You did this!" Amber turned to Ciel.

"I didn't do anything!" Ciel lied with an outraged look on her face.

"What's going on in here?" the coach came in.

"Look at what she did to my hair!" Amber screamed.

"I haven't done anything to her!" Ciel screamed right back.

"Girls! Quiet! Amber, Ciel in my office"

Ciel glared at Amber before following the coach out. The coach's office was pretty simple with trophies and awards. Ciel could feel Amber glaring at her but she simply placed an innocent look on her own face.

"I would like to speak to each of you alone, please" The coach said.

When Ciel was brought in, she created a scene that even most actors would break down at.

"I didn't do anything, miss. Amber seems to have it out for me. Please, miss, believe me" Ciel finished, with big fat tears in her eyes.

"Ciel, I believe you wholeheartedly. I've known you since you were a small child. You can go back to class" The coach said.

Ciel couldn't help grinning as she walked out. She had carried out her revenge perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ciel is fifteen when she meets her first ever Reaper._

"Have you finished the charity work?" Ciel asked Alois as they walked to school.

"Yeah, I told Claude to grab two million and give to an orphanage. Job done" Alois replied.

"At least you have access to your money. I just have access to the monthly profits the museum makes. I don't touch that money and just give it back" Ciel said.

"So what are you going to do to earn money? We're not supposed to ask parents or guardians" Alois asked.

"I was thinking about getting a job but my aunt's always working. She's gotten even more paranoid since that stupid carjacking thing" Ciel replied.

"Oh that was fun" Alois smiled.

At the end of the year, Ciel had decided to spend the night at Alois's home. His home felt more like home rather than her own home. Alois and Ciel had snuck out and then tried to carjack a neighbour's car. Alois hadn't disabled the alarm and it rang loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to wake up. The owner of the car in question had called the police but hadn't pressed charges.

"Fun my foot! My aunt is paranoid about me now" Ciel complained.

"Why don't you go and sing near London Eye? They've got loads of entertainers. You're sure to get something" Alois suggested.

This was how Ciel found herself, singing her heart out while playing the guitar on the Westminster Bridge. The money was slow but there would be some regular people who would give her money. She just kept on singing and playing her guitar. One day, while she was eating a sandwich on the bridge, she noticed somebody watching her.

She took a bite and then watched the man in the black suit. He was dressed smartly with a suit and his hair was perfectly combed back. His hands were clasped behind him and he was oh so subtly watching her. It unnerved her so she stood up and threw her half eaten sandwich in the bin.

"Excuse me"

She glanced up and then saw the strange man towering over her.

"Yes?" Just because he was suspicious didn't mean she couldn't be polite.

"Your name, miss?"

"Ciel Phantomhive. It's only fair that you do the same, sir"

"William. T. Spears. I am a businessman and I have been listening to you sing for days now" He said.

"I hope it wasn't too bad" Ciel said with a nervous smile.

"It was beautiful. Do you want to sing when you're older?"

"No. I want to help people when I grow older"

"Help people in what way?"

"By giving charity. By helping them with their education. By giving them their rights" Ciel replied.

"You are very generous. I'm sure you do well in school"

"Of course I do. Oh, excuse me"

William watched as Ciel rushed off to an old lady. The old lady seemed familiar to h and she helped her sit down on the bench and bought her a train ticket. The old lady thanked her and Ciel helped her to the correct train. Ciel finished her business and then turned around. William was nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged it off. Maybe he was getting late for something. She unpacked her guitar and started singing again.

"So you let a soul go?" Grell asked.

"Yes I did. I have been observing the young woman for two months now. She deserved to live" William replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ah, a young woman made the great William change his mind. She must be rather persuasive" Grell said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Grell Sutcliffe, hurry off. I have work to do" William waved him off.

He glanced down at the file in his hand and flipped it open. Ciel's smiling and happy face stared back at him but then he remembered the cynical but polite person he had met today. He leaned over and pulled out the papers in the file. They burst into flames and William smiled.

"Something tells me that I'm going to regret this decision" William said to himself.

Ciel returned home happy because she had earned enough to finish off her charity project, not realising she had just narrowly escaped death.

**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
